paturas story
by paturakennehikarikawaii
Summary: princess patura blue is the daughet of deep blue and was sent to help destroy the mews. when she falls in love, amkes some friends, and has people loving her, what will happen? warning: zoey is mentalu retarded mark turns evil. drenXpatura
1. Chapter 1

this is the first chapter of my story about patura and dren and all those others.

* * *

hi. im princess patura. i came to earth to meet up with some dudes dren, tarb, and sardon that my daddy, deep blue, sent to destroy those mews. i jumped to the task cuz i wanted to leave my fiance' tobias. he was a loser and i hated him! it was an arranged marriage as you can probably tell. when i was 5 i came to earth for 2 years for a higher education. i met a three year old named corina bucksworth and she was my best friend. when i was 7 i left. ten years later when i was 17 was when daddy asked me to go back. i of course said yes and left 2 days later. i left with another cyniclon wo had been daddy's friend growing up. she would pose as my mom named beth. i would pretend i had a dad named richard who always was on buisness trips. so anyway im there in my new house when i decide to go pay the mews a visit. (yes i can transform into a human. any cyniclon can if given the gift. daddy beth and i have it.) so i go and prove that im better than them. i have all the weapons they do. then i noticed a girl tht looked famirlar sp? and left. on the way back i bumped into a cyniclon. who are you supposed to be? he asked me. how dare you speak to me like that! i am princess patura blue daughter of deep blue! and you are? i said to him, angry. uh...im...so sorry princes. my name is dren. he replied. we had a chat and i realized that my favorite weapon was his only weapon. (im blessed with various weapons)we had a chat and some laughs when 2 other cyniclons appeared. one of them (the young one) asked dren whose your girlfriend she aint my girlfriend dren replied, blushing. i am princess patura i told them and flashed a smile to the older one. i think he blused but it was hard to tell. im sardon he said and grabbed the little one. this is- tarb i finished for him yeah howd you know? he asked me. well daddy told me id meet dren sardon and tarb so i used to porcess of elimination. i replied. the whosey whatsy? tarb asked. oh young minds. so dumb i said. i know exactly what you mean sardon said. HEY im not dumb!!!!!!!! youre the dumb one! tarb yelled. HEY DONT CALL THE ROYAL HIGHNESS DUMB!!!!!! sardon yelled, furious. i was touched he wanted to protect my honor. so what are we supposed to do now? dren asked. i have a house with a woman named beth and you guys are supposed to live there too. you guys all share a room and i ahve my own room. i said. we all went there and i smiled. i would get to live with an amazing cyniclon! little did i know, my adventures on earth would have a lot for me/

* * *

review! this is my first fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

i luv writing this story, so plz fuck off! u write all that lesvain stories and n my stories they r all straight!

* * *

  
the next morning i woke up and screamed because two eyes were staring back at me. WHO THE ELL ARE YOU!?!?! i screamed. it was a cyniclon girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. i have brown hair and blue eyes. my name is tinta she said. my name is kinta i heard a girl say. she was standing in the back of the room. she was about as tall as sardon and has blonde hair in a ponutail and purple eyes. the two must have been sisters. we were sent to helpyou wiuth yor mission tinta said happily hugging me. ewww get off! i screamed pushing her away. she started to cry so i said im sorry i just dont really know you yet. but srsly show some more repsect to a pricnes you cnt just hug me whenever you wantr. i just wanted to be ur friend she wailed so i hugged her and she smiled. im elven! she screamed. my sister kinta is 19 and ur seventeen. HOW DO YOU KNOW YOU STALEKR?! becuz everyone knows becuz your the princess! oh yeah i forgot daddy tells everyone all about me. he is really proud of me i said and they both nodded in awe because im me. i hugged them all and said lets do our best on our mission! then i decided to introduce them to sardon and tarb.

* * *

  
opkkk review a lot nicer this time and ull get to see sum more love!


	3. Chapter 3

im going to rite this one right now cuz i liek it and plus no1 has ebven bothered to flame my naruhian story or leave a niec review. so ill right about patura right now.

* * *

  
hey guys i said walking into the kitchen where beth was making breakfast. tarb had his eggs on his eyes abd sardon was reading a book. dren was waiting for his food and he looked up at me and smile then said who r they? i was so caught up in his smezy smile with his fangs and his green hair and yellow eyes that i forgot all anout the two girls behind me. daddy sent these t2 to help us out i said. this is kinta and this is tinta. sardon looked up from his book and made a noise like this smezzy naruto character named sasuke then wrnt back to readingf and tarb took his eggs ff his face and fell in love with tinta. they stared at each other blushing for a long time. kinta was looking at sardon and she was blushing too i was glad that my friends were in love as well just as long as they werent inn love with dren. so my smezzy future boyfriend said what are we gng to do first? i think ill give u guys the ability to turn human and thenwe can enter those mews school. okay he agreed and i began to process not noing what would happen once we entered that school. things were going to get complicated but all ic ared about wuz my sezzy future boufriend dren.

* * *

  
YAY NEW CHAPTER! i dont think ill have nemore of this 2day unless i get an idea. revuew and be nice!


	4. Chapter 4

okay so i lied i wanted to wrie more becuz i wanted to make tem all humanz.

* * *

  
i closed my eyes and chanted and thenthe other peoplez had a transformation sequence like those retarded mew mews and then they were humans. dren still looked sooper smezzy. sardon was very handsome tooo. so what are our human names? tinta the annoying squirt asked. well u are gonna be tonya and tarb is tony i said. sardon can b solomon and kinta can be haley. im kenne and dren can be dan. i smiled flirty at him and he blushed. it wuz the weekend so we all goofed off together and sardon and dren kept flirting with me. i was happy about dren but not sardon becuz i didnt like him and wanted him with kinta. that night when i was trying 2 get some sleep for school kinta whispered hey patura. what is it i'm trying to sleep? do you think sardon likes me? i knew that he liked ME but i didnt want to hurt her feelings so i sed yes he does. shes reallt stupid so she believed me. even thought i wanted them together he was smart and she was dumb so tey woild be a bad match, iwas smart enough for sardon but i was in luv with dren. so then we went to sleep and the next morning i went to school. i wux a senior and so was kinta and sardon and dern. tarb and tinta were freshmean and i saw a sophomore who looke dlike the farmilar mew and realized thar shewas corina. i was sad that my best friend was a mew mew but then i decided that i would just forgot about it and kill the bitch because if she was really a good person then she wouldnt be fiting my people. so i avoided her plus she was sohpmoe. zoey the redheaded/pinkheaded bitch was a junir btu she as stoopid chasing aroind this guy named mark and squealing at him and stuff so i decided she would be the first to die. dren kept staring at her tho and sardon told me he loved her. i was upset because he was supposed to love me but then i thot maybe saredon was jhust telling me this to get me to love met this girl named bridetge hu was a sneior 2 and kept looking at saronfd but kinta liked him and he liked me so she really just needed to stay a way, plus she was a mew and this guy named elliot liked her. rennee was a mew mw and anoter senior and sardpm said he used to think she was oretty before he knew she was a mew. she was hanging out with a guy named wesley and he asked me out. i told him to go away and he broke down crying begging me to be with him. i smacked him and dren told me he wouldnt let him near me again. everything started ot annocent enough.

* * *

  
cliffhanger


	5. Chapter 5

arent u guys excited for a new chapter? and why do you hink i need a beeetareader? i dont need one cuz i ritrw just fine. i is a gud righter. HA HA JK! but neway, letz see how patura is doing.

* * *

  
so we all started schule and everything was going spcxtlar. except for one problem i still missed corina because even tho she was the anymy im a rkkt good friend and i dint want to loooose her even tho we hadnt seen each other for years. im rlly nice even tho im sposed to take over earth and stuff. its part of beinbg who i am. so everything seem3ed just fine except for the fact tghat i wanted to take corina back. but neway me and dren were walking home tggether when all of the sudden he caught site of that btich zey and ran over to her and started flrtng weth her. now i had heard that she ddint like him the way he normaly wuz, but she so liked hum as a human. i glartd at her and decided that i wooud kill hwer ASAP. i watched her adn the retard mark. sddenluy i wasnt there nemore. in my mind i was standing in a placce that loooked much like our wprld. mark was standing in front of me. WHAT THE FUCDD ARE U DOING HER?! i shrieked but he shsshed me. suddenly thrr was a flash and he was a cyniclone wiff looong blonde hair ad blu eyes. he wuz rlly cute and ezzy and stuff. but i was confused. did this mnn mark was a ncykuon?

* * *

  
SUSSPENSE!


	6. Chapter 6

hey im sorry i havnt ritten much patura latel but ive been kindog busy then isdfgs yto rite my naruhina sum more but i found time for thjs one. plese ttop neing bean plz.

* * *

  
why th fuc at uoi a cyniclon/ i asked him and he said bcuz i am the blue knight kinda l;ike deep blue he can possesdfr eme. really? i asked well will you join us i will but dont tell zoet shes my girlfriend and shes an idiot so i cnt et her know/ i only pretend bo pee on her side you know. okay i sai d i wnt tell. and we gained another ally!

* * *

  
srry its so short im really busy im failing english and i need to get my frasees up or no more computer mom saus but shedsnt realize that im writing stiories for anglish and im only failing cuz mah teachers a bitch who cant undertsond cood writing.


	7. In which I come out as a troll

Why, yes, I am a troll.  
Two years ago, when looking through my folders, I found the first chapter of this story, which I had written when I was eight. It reminded me a lot of the really bad fanfics I had read (most of which were probably trollfics themselves). I was pretty bored, and added a few sentences, then posted it.  
After that, I decided to write more stories that raped the English language and ruined the original works. I know, that was probably a stupid idea, but the hateful reviews kept me really entertained back then. 


End file.
